Fairy Tail Truth Or Dare
by OtakuCookie123
Summary: What happens when the Master makes the guild play Truth or Dare. All Truth or Dares by the viewers. Rated: Teen
1. Chapter 1

**I just love reading Fairy Tail Truth or Dare games! So I decided to write my own...but you guys can vote what you want the Truth or Dares to be! (This is after the 7 year time-skip). I SHIP: NALU, JERZA, GRUVIA, GALE, and any others you guys ask me to do. (It doesn't have to be the shipping that I said). Though I wouldn't mind if you wanted to ship others in the truth or dare. Some words used: Nani = What. Hai = Yes.**

Everything was quiet today in Fairy Tail and most people were enjoying it. Until Natsu had to make everything noisy again. "HEY! DROOPY EYES! PUT YOUR CLOTHES ON, IDIOT" "WHAT DID YOU CALL ME, SLANTY EYES?!" Gray answered. "Here they go again..." Lucy mumbled. "Go Gray-sama!" Juvia cheered. "Hey Mira, can I get a barrel?" Cana asked. "Sure." Answered the white-haired mage as she went into the storage room.

"Hey Wendy!" Lucy shouted. "Hey!" The little blue dragon slayer answered. "Lu-chan!~" Levy shouted before having Droy fall on her "Heavy..." "Levy-chan are you okay?" Jet said worryingly, "Yeah, i'm fine. Just please get him off..." Levy mumbled. "Hey, icicle." Natsu growled. "What, flame-brain." Gray growled back. "What are you two doing?" Erza asked putting her hands on their shoulders. "O-oh nothing, Erza! Just being best friends, like we usually..are.." Gray answered dancing with Natsu. "A-aye..." Was all Natsu could say.

The master coughed before jumping up to the wood at the top of the guild but then hit his back "Ow." He mumbled. Everyone talked to each other. "QUIET!" Master shouted and everyone went silent. "WE ARE HAVING A TRUTH OR DARE GAME!" "Nani?" Gray and Natsu said in Unison. "W-who's going to ask the questions though?" Erza asked her master with curiosity. "I will do that of course. Though this will be different, we will have cards and they will have truth and dares on them from the other guilds and villagers (Meaning you guys..). And you will HAVE to do them." The master fiercely said.

"For example, if bunny-girl here and flame-brain had to kiss..you'd have to do it." Gajeel smirked. Lucy blushed and Natsu was just clueless. "Huh?" "You really are clueless aren't you..." Gajeel mumbled. "WHAT WAS THAT?!" Natsu growled. Then the fights started..again. "OI! Everyone listen!" Master shouted but no one heard him. Then Mirajane when Satan form "LISTEN TO MASTER!" She screamed. "A-AYE!" Everyone answered. "Thank you, Mirajane. As I was saying...This game will start tomorrow. So get ready. And no skipping the game or we'll drag you to the guild. Everyone understand?" The master said. "Aye sir!" Happy shouted. "H-hai." Lucy managed to say.

**Later...outside the guild**

"Gray-sama!~" Juvia shouted as she ran to her "Precious" Gray. "Oh. Hi Juvia. So are you participating in the game?" "Well, we don't really have a choice. B-but, Gray-sama. I was wondering that if...if we have to be a couple..would you do it? I-I mean..I would but I was wondering if you.." Juvia trailed off, blushing but when she looked back Gray was gone. "Huh? Gr-Gray-sama! Don't run away from me!" Juvia whined. "Oh hi Lucy!" Gray shouted. "Hi Gray! How come you're here?" Lucy asked. "Oh well, I was wondering that if Fairy Tail is playing truth or dare, wouldn't Loki have to take part to?" "Oh, right! I should tell him about it!" Lucy took out Loki's key. "Open! Gate of the lion! Loki!" She screamed as there was a gold light and Loki appeared. "Oh, well hello there Lucy, Gray!" He cheered. "It seems that we have to play a truth or dare game at the guild." Lucy stated. "And you'll probably have to take part as you still have the guild mark." Gray said. "Oh! So that's why you called me. But when is the game?" Loki asked. "Tomorrow." Lucy said with a cheerful but worried tone.

"So, Happy! What kind of dares do you think we'll get?" Natsu asked his partner in crime. "Hm. Well. I'm not sure. Maybe a fighting one!" Happy giggled. "Ah! That would be awesome Happy!" "Aye sir!" Then the door unlocked and Lucy walked in. "NATSU! WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN MY HOUSE!?" Lucy screamed. "Well-" Natsu was cut off. "How did you even get in?" Lucy asked. "The window." Natsu said as if it was obvious.

**The next day...**

"Okay everyone's here! Now..let's begin the games!" Master shouted.

**Sorry short chapter. I've been busy lately. With school and everything. I'll try to upload the next chapter of "Lucy's Magic" when I can. Also when you suggest someone to do a dare write it as this template:**

From: (Your name)

To: (Enter guild mate name, can be more than 1)

Truth/Dare: (Enter your truth or dare for the guild mate)


	2. Chapter 2

"Okay everyone's here! Now..let's begin the games!" Master shouted. "RIGHT!" Everyone shouted back. The master opened up an envelope and pulled out some cards. "Okay first card. From: Yuria Phoenix To: Gray Dare: Make Gray play seven minutes of heaven with someone in the guild closet." Gray blushed and Erza just pushed him into the closet, blindfolded. "What's seven minutes of heaven?" Wendy asked. Everyone just stared at her. "Never mind, Wendy." Lucy said to the little blue. "I don't know what it is either..." Romeo started to say but then Macao just interrupted and shouted "OK. RIGHT, SO WHO'S GOING IN THE CLOSET WITH GRAY?" "LUCY!" Someone shouted. "WHAT." Both Natsu and Lucy shouted. Everyones eyes darted to Lucy and started to push her into the closet to but then the guild doors opened. "Hi everybody!" Chelia cheered. "Yo. Where's Gray?" Lyon asked. Everyone just looked at the closet and pushed Lucy fully in there, then shut the door. "No where important." Gajeel smirked. "What are you guys doing here?" Natsu grinned. "We were invited here." Jura said plainly. "Oh! You're here!" The Master greeted them. "You knew they were coming?" Levy asked. "Yes. But anyway, next card!"

**-Meanwhile in the closet-**

Gray blushed and he was squeezed in the closet with someone. "Can I take off my blind fold now?" Gray asked. He could feel the other person nod, their faces were pretty close together, he could feel her breathing on his face. "Few. At least I know that it's a girl." Gray thought. He took off his blindfold and couldn't really see the other persons face, but he could see the outline of the body. "L-Lucy?" Gray asked, nearly screaming. Everyone outside smirked as they heard him. "I got pushed in here. You don't mind do you?" Lucy asked as she moved a little. "I-I guess." Gray answered.

**-Back to the others-**

"From: agarfinkel To: Mirajane Dare: Tell Natsu he is cute, then kiss him ( You can also ask Lisanna to join you in kissing Natsu. Also, you are allowed to beat up anyone in your Satan Soul form if they beat up Natsu for kissing you)" Master read it out then blushed himself. Mirajane turned bright red and then Lisanna looked at her sister. "D-Do I have to?" Mira muttered, but everyone could hear it. "Yes." Everyone but Mira, Lisanna and Natsu said. Natsu had a Scarlet coloured face as had learned what kissing was yesterday when Lucy explained it to him. Everyone had their eyes on them. Mira slowly walked over to Natsu and said "N-Natsu...Natsu you're cute..." then kissed him on the lips, it was for about 10 seconds then blushed and sat back in her seat. Laxus was going to beat up Natsu but he didn't want to be smacked by Mira for it so he stayed put. Wendy blushed and giggled a little. "What are you giggling for?" Romeo asked, he was sat next to Wendy. "Their reactions are funny."

"NEXT. From: Sherry Blendy (It didn't have a name so I used a guild member) To: Levy and Gajeel Dare: Levy and Gajeel have to pretend to be eachother." "How am I supposed to-" Levy was cut off,"Just do it Levy! Juvia grinned. "Hm.." Gajeel thinked to himself and then laughed "Gihi. This will be funny." Levy tried to look like Gajeel, so she slouched over and said in a deep voice "Oi, Shrimp. Stop reading those stupid books." Everyone laughed. "That was awesome, Levy!" Natsu laughed and then fell off his chair. Gray and Lucy walked out of the closet. "There done." Gray said and sat down, Lucy sitting next to him. Everyone looked at them for a moment but then gazed back at Gajeel. Gajeel tried to have a girl voice, of course it didn't work, so it was already funny and then he said "But Gajeel! These books are important. Now give them back!" Natsu laughed even more and held his belly. Gray started laughing to and fell onto Natsu.

**Sorry that it's short. These are the only ones that were suggested. I'll try add more of the other guilds in the next chapter. The guilds don't HAVE to be Fairy Tail! It could be Sabortooth, Lamia Scale, Blue Pegasus, Mermaid Heel and so on. I will make Jellal, Melody and Ultear join in too!:D**


End file.
